


Treading Uncharted Waters

by Eirist



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirist/pseuds/Eirist
Summary: It could work. It could not. But at least the dense, always lost swordsman and the brilliant, scaredy-cat navigator are in this together. A Zoro x Nami NSFW one-shot collection.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Treading Uncharted Waters

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot #: 1
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot.
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Note: PWP. NSFW. Smut. Lemon. I’m warning you. It is not just implied but not that explicit much.
> 
> I’m tackling the OTP challenge NSFW prompts as a sort of practice. This is Prompt #9. Now I can finally say this kind of one-shots are damn hard to write! And I’m not even sure I did it right. But it’s a hurdle I wanted to overcome, so I should start somewhere.
> 
> And last warning. If you are a minor or if this is not your cup of tea then I suggest do not go further.
> 
> Summary: “Don’t think my favors are free witch.”

* * *

The bar was rowdier than ever that night.

A crowd had gathered around one of the tables in the middle of the room where a high-stake card game was happening.

Some onlookers were fidgeting with restless energy; the others whispering to each other. The drunker, more aggressive ones were hooting and whistling, banging their mugs or fists against the tables.

"That woman will get what she's asking for."

The tired-looking, middle-aged man behind the bar counter said with a disappointed shake of his head. He began wiping the counter top clean after setting down a bottle of one of his strongest liquor in front of a silent customer.

Said customer just grunted in response; uncorking the bottle and taking a hefty swig straight from it, completely ignoring the glass that was set in front of him and what was expressed. 

The barkeeper watched him from the corner of his eye and shrugged at the lack of response. Though he had been in this profession long enough to know when someone is actually listening or not.

And this man, indifferent and unresponsive as he may seem, were all ears.

“Those pirates have a notorious reputation,” he continued, nudging a chin in the direction of where the game was happening. “That woman is absolutely crazy to think she can take them on. By the time that game’s finished, _she_ will end up as the prize and I don’t even want to think about what’ll happen next.”

The implication of his statement wasn’t lost on his rather stoic client, whose gaze then shifted towards the table where a pretty, orange-haired woman is playing against three nasty-looking pirates.

Amidst the jeering taunts and catcalls, a haughty smirk appeared on the woman’s face before she laid her cards down on table.

Looks like she won the round again.

“Damn it!” One of the players roared, slamming a hand on the table. The _belis_ and glasses shook and jingled. “Are you cheating us bitch?!”

The woman merely raised an eyebrow looking unfazed.

“Maybe we should strip her down and see if she’s hiding anything underneath that skimpy outfit?” Another player suggested while licking his lips lasciviously. His eyes trailed up and down the woman’s luscious figure.

“I agree. It’s so much better to play with her instead of playing against her,” the third buffoon of a man stood up from his chair and made his way towards the still unperturbed girl with a lecherous sneer.

“Let’s hold her down shall we?”

“Oh no, no, no!” The barkeeper exclaimed looking left and right, trying to find help inside the hooligan-filled tavern as it broke into an uproar.

A snort suddenly came from the man across him, snagging his attention. He watched—open-mouthed—as the man tossed back the remaining liquor in his bottle and motioned for another one, completely unbothered by what was happening around him.

He hesitantly heeded the man’s request.

The bottle was immediately grabbed and the man glanced up before sliding out of the barstool. “You better hide yourself somewhere,” he unexpectedly suggested in a deep, lazy but somehow intimidating voice before tossing _belis_ at the counter and heading towards the exit, leaving one disconcerted barkeep behind.

The moment he stepped out of the bar… there was a low rumbling sound.

With a flinty side-glance, Zoro folded his arms across his chest and nonchalantly leaned back against the pub’s wall.

It didn’t take a minute before a loud crack of thunder was heard and agonized screams filled the air as the Straw Hats’ navigator unleashed her thundercloud homie to fry the shit out of her would-be-assailants… along with the other customers of bar.

He smirked.

Not a minute more and a flash of orange ran past him, a bag filled with her winnings thrown haphazardly over one freckled shoulder. She disappeared from his sight as she rounded a corner, all the while making him wonder how can she ran so fast while wearing her deadly trademark heels. 

That woman is always asking for trouble with her money-making schemes.

He shook his head in wry amusement and waited a beat to see if anyone will come out and chase after her.

Unfortunately (well… quite the reverse if you ask him), some idiot did.

“Where did that fucking bitch go?!” A still smoldering man stepped out, growling and looking singed beyond recognition.

Zoro recognized the voice of the one who suggested that Nami was much better to be played with instead of against.

His smirk turned vicious. Oh _he_ will be the one to play with him alright.

He pushed off the wall, just as the moron continued ranting.

“When I get my hands on that wench, I will fuck her until—”

“I’d appreciate it if you do not lay a hand on her…”

He stood in front of the man, barring his way.

“Who the hell—”

“Ever.”

Zoro flicked his thumb to partially unsheathe _Sandai Kitetsu_.

“Or I’ll make it hurt.” 

* * *

Nami cheerfully hummed one of Brook's party tunes as she stripped her top off. She was inside the Sunny's bathhouse, about to enjoy a midnight soak in the tub.

Nothing to cap off tonight’s escapade than with a soothing bath as she basked in the aftermath of being three hundred thousand _belis_ richer than yesterday.

Though a confrontation with those pirates wasn't in the cards, but thanks to Zeus… she escaped the chaos earlier without so much a scratch. 

All’s well that ends well.

But damn she forgot to filch a bottle of wine to celebrate her successful stint!

She pouted. It was too late to go down now and grab one from their stock.

With a disappointed sigh, she took off her remaining clothes, leaving only her lacy undies.

She turned and was about to saunter towards the laundry hamper outside…

…when her eyes met his. 

Nami took in the sight of him—leaning so casually against the door frame with arms folded across his chest.

He was doing the same to her, one steely eye raking over her almost naked body.

Oh she wasn’t surprised. She _knows_ he was at the bar earlier. That was actually one of the reasons why she faced off those pathetic excuses of gamblers-slash-pirates.

And she gotta hand it to him somehow… letting her take care of her own fight instead of stepping in like a gallant, knight-in-shining-armor (she already had Sanji- _kun_ for that, thank you very much) and acting like she couldn’t handle it. She had no doubt though that if it had overwhelmed her, he would have butted in to save her ass. Pun unintended of course.

Unflustered that he was seeing her in all her almost-naked glory… she approached him.

"Is there something you need?” She asked in a silky, sweet voice; deliberately stopping just right in front of him, her bare breasts almost touching his arms.

The corner of his lips quirked up slightly and he straightened himself to his full height, towering over her. She lifted her chin slightly to look up at him as he stepped nearer, the rough fabric of his _yukata_ -like coat grazing her nipples.

“You almost had the whole bar chasing after you.”

Nami’s lips curled into a smile as she pressed closer to him. “But you took care of it didn’t you?”

“Whatever could you mean?”

“Oh come on now,” she suddenly side-stepped and discarded her clothes in the hamper near him. “You did a number on that moron who wanted to play with me.”

Zoro scoffed, hiding his surprise that she took time to double check the chaos she started. “Can’t have him creating trouble for us now can we?” 

A Cheshire cat-like grin appeared on the mapmaker’s face as she glanced back at him. She knows him well enough to read between the lines… it was his own way of saying he wouldn’t let the likes of that lowly pirate get his filthy hands on her.

She reached out and patted his chest loftily. “Thanks pirate hunter,” giving him a wink before standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

When she pulled away, he was gazing at her with his lone, gray eye filled with desire.

Nami deliberately left another kiss on his cheek—soft and lingering—before swiveling around and heading back inside the bath.

She was tying her hair up in a messy bun when his hands grabbed at her waist. She didn’t bother hiding her smile the moment she felt the hardness of his body against hers… felt the heat of his bare skin as his chest touched her back.

He must've discarded his top and swords oh-so-fast.

“Don’t think my favors are free witch,” Zoro gruffly said, lips barely grazing her ear as the sound of his voice so low and near send shivers down her spine.

He spun her around to face him, the hungry look in his eye stirring her own carnal craving for him.

Tracing the curve of her jaw with his finger, he tilted her chin a little so he can look straight into her eyes. “I’m claiming my reward now.” He dived down and captured her lips in a fervent kiss that made electricity run up and down her body. 

She met his onslaught head on, her hands automatically grasping his cheeks to pull him closer. Their tongues met in a heated battle for dominance, both wanting to best each other… very much like when they are engaged in their usual verbal play.

“Mmmm…” she murmured against his lips almost wantonly, letting her head fall back allowing him to delve deeper inside her mouth. 

When he did so… her ever feisty self sucked on his tongue, earning a rumble deep in his throat. He still tasted of the alcohol he drank earlier. And it was so much more delicious on him than in a glass or a bottle. 

She grabbed at his hair, forcefully tugging his head back, getting herself a glare. Nami grinned cheekily before placing nibbling kisses on his lips meant to tantalize him so much more.

“Can’t you get your reward later?” She managed to tease him between their kisses.

“I want it now Nami.” He demanded as his hands roughly gripped her ass, pulling her closer to him. 

She bit back a moan of satisfaction as her breast crushed against his chest. But she definitely did not bother to suppress the next one when his tongue began to trace the slender column of her neck.

He drew back suddenly with an inquisitive look on his face. "Are you wounded?"

"Hmmm... what?” She was caught off guard with the question. She stared at him with brows furrowed.

Zoro looked devilishly handsome… and dangerous as his eye examined her body, trying to see if she was injured.

"You smell of blood."

“Oh,” Nami’s face relaxed into a smile. She reached out to touch his chest, tracing the scar marring it. “Someone drew a knife out earlier."

"You got hit?" His tone was surprisingly laced with concern.

She shook her head. "No. Somebody else did I think. Maybe I got splattered somehow?" The navigator answered trying to recall if there was any blood on her clothes. "Why? Wait don’t tell me that the smell turns you on?" She joshed in a mischievous tone knowing his tendencies all too well.

Zoro's eye narrowed and he frowned. “Blood on you definitely does not turn me on.” 

The corners of Nami’s mouth lifted at that. "And here I am thinking that _that’s_ what put _you_ in the mood.”

He sneered. “No.” He brought his head down to peck her lips.

She playfully bit his lower lip and he pulled away to glower at her.

“How come you can smell that Zoro?" Nami inquired, a bit curious.

Zoro grinned. Menacingly if she may add. "Like I'd be stranger to that scent."

She sighed and planted a kiss on his jaw. "I forgot. You have a sharp nose just like the beast that you are."

" _Hnnn_..." 

She didn’t bother fighting the snicker that came out of her as he brushed soft kisses on her cheek and nose. She stood on tiptoes, lips barely touching the shell of his ear as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

"And should I expect that like the beast that you are… you gonna take me from behind tonight?" She razzed, one finger trailing from his pectorals down to the well-defined abs she was crazy about, before hooking it on the waistband of his pants.

That earned her a chuckle. "You’d like that wouldn’t you?" Zoro breathed against her ear, squeezing her ass deliciously.

He didn’t wait for her to answer. Instead, he swiftly spun her around again, nudging her forward to pin her against the wall. 

“Zoro…”

There was something really hot and heavy with the way he had her trapped between the bathroom wall and his powerful physique. Nami bit her lip as her she inwardly shivered with anticipation.

A shaky breath escaped her as he started pulling the one remaining garment off off her. She closed her eyes, basking at the contrasting feeling of the cold wall in front of her; his warm, broad, almost naked body behind her… and the wet kisses he was now lavishing her back as he made his way down the curve of her spine, simultaneously dragging the skimpy cloth down her legs. 

“Zoro…” she whispered, as her underwear dropped at her feet. “Oooh!” Her voice got caught in her throat and her eyes flew open when he stop to suck at the skin on her tailbone before he made his way back up, his tongue and lips tracing the contour of her backbone.

She braced her hands against the wall, just as his lips found its way between the spot between her neck and shoulder. He licked and nibbled at the skin there while his hands roamed the expanse of her body, stroking, caressing… his calloused palms a sharp contrast against her smoothness…

It only served to set everything he touched on fire.

One hand reached back to grabbed a fistful of his hair just as his lips turned rough in their ministration. Her fingernails scraped at his scalp lightly, pushing his head closer as she tilted her own to the side to give him more access to her neck.

Zoro did not disappoint. He sucked on the skin, hard, tasting her and making sure to leave his mark on her as well. Even at the threat of _belis_ adding up to his non-existent debt, it was worth it. 

Nami called out his name in a sort of plea; quite lost in her pleasure that she didn’t even bother reprimanding him for the hickey she will be sporting for the next few days. 

She pressed her cheek on the wall as his hand cupped her left breast, kneading and squeezing before pinching one hardened nipple making her cry out—louder this time. 

“Ssshh…” he shushed her. “Not so loud Nami.”

He teasingly brought a finger to her lips as if to silence her. But she knew well enough what he wants. Zoro was asking her to wet it with her tongue. She obediently did so, swirling the soft pink muscle against it, licking it wet, taking it all inside her mouth…

As if it was his cock she was pleasing.

Nami couldn't see his expression but she's positively sure he had a devilish smirk plastered on his face. Very much like the one he always has when she's down on her knees in front of him, pleasuring him with her mouth until he cums. 

She felt him tugged and she released his finger with a popping sound before he grabbed her breast again, grazing the now wet digit against her nipple. 

She gasped when the heat of his finger left her nipple and exposed it to the cold air of the bath. She couldn’t explain the sensation she was feeling but it made her shudder. He caressed it again… his finger still warm and wet, and it glided smoothly against the stiff peak as he flicked it incessantly.

It was too much but at the same time, not enough. 

The orange-haired woman moaned his name as he continued teasing that one small spot. And she couldn't—for the life her—figure out why just one damn spot was sending jolts of pleasure right down to her already throbbing core. 

She would get back at Zoro for this sweet torture. 

But all thoughts of retribution flew out of her head when his other hand flitted down past her abdomen to touch her between her legs. He let one finger trace her slit, back and forth, before delving deeper to tease her clit.

"You're so wet already," Zoro observed, his tone thick with need as he bit her earlobe gently. "You're that excited?" He asked as his finger rubbed circles at her now throbbing nub. "I swear wagering and stealing turns you on."

Nami clenched her hands as she suppressed the urge to moan out loud. “Don’t think… I didn’t know you… I... watched you … cleaned up… the mess I made earlier.” She stammered breathlessly as he continued play with her.

Zoro smirked wickedly at the fact that watching him fight, makes her hot for him. “So that’s what turned you on?”

“N-no…” she denied. “Hmmmph… of course…not… aaah!” She squealed when he suddenly pinched her clit. “Zoro!”

His chest rumbled behind her in silent laughter and his hand nudged her leg a little, a silent demand to spread herself wider so he can slip his finger inside her.

She twitched at the intrusion but definitely whimpered when he withdrew it… only to add another, when he slipped back in. Her whimper immediately turned into a sob as her hips lifted a little, her curvy ass rubbing against his already hard manhood.

Nami repeated the motion, intentionally this time, so she can feel him against her again. She called out his name in frustration, a bit peeved that he still had his pants on.

But her irritation didn't last long. Not when Zoro started moving his fingers, in and out of her in a slow, steady rhythm.

This time she didn’t bother stopping the sounds that escaped her as she threw her head back, moaning louder as she savored the way her swordsman was pleasuring her with his talented fingers. Her own was clawing at the wall in a futile attempt to grab on to something to steady herself.

When Zoro pulled out his fingers suddenly, she whined in protest. Turning her head towards him, she glared at his antics and he answered with cocky grin as he unzipped his trousers and discarded it to god-knows-where.

Now he was stark-naked and she can finally feel him against her without any hindrance... rock-hard and hot. She bit her lip imagining how good it would feel inside her.

She damn can't wait.

Nami reached backwards to try and touch him but his hand grabbed at her wrist to stop her. She didn’t need to look back to see the roguish grin he had on his face; she already knows it was there, just like all the times when he would intentionally prevent her from stroking him, just to tease and make her want him more.

She almost melted when he brought her hand to his lips for a kiss; closed her eyes when he guided it to rest against the wall while his other hand snuck back between her legs, his fingers slipping inside her wetness again.

This time his strokes where fast and rough forcing moan after moan out of her. When he curled his finger in a come-hither motion, he pressed on a particularly sensitive spot. Nami instantly jolted against him in a mixture surprise and pleasure. 

“Aaah, Zoro!" She sobbed out and he repeated the movement again, making her lean further into the wall as her knees shook—the delicious sensation threatened to rob her of strength to hold herself up.

Zoro continued thrusting his fingers into her relentlessly. Her hips were now moving wildly against his hand. 

“Ooh… ooh... uungh… Zoro!"

"Heh," he said lowly, as her body shook in a frenzied manner against him. She was sopping wet now; his fingers were soaked with her juices. The soft, moist sound coming from her core and the way she was clenching around him makes him want to bury himself inside her… and feel her do that around his cock.

"So wet Nami. Are you close?”

“Ye-yes!” She panted.

“Do you want me inside you now?” He growled against her ear.

“Mmmm… I do!” Hell, she was about to climax alright. But damn she wanted to do it with more than just his fingers lodge inside her.

“Good." The swordsman rasped, immediately yanking his fingers out of her.

Nami gave a strangled cry at the sudden loss.

Zoro did not wait for her to catch her breath. Still pinning her against the wall, he grasped her hips as he lined himself against her.

She felt the tip of his manhood settling on her moist opening. He entered her slowly, spreading her wide with his thickness, inch by inch as he savored the feeling of her warm, wet core enveloping him tightly, consuming him.

He didn’t hold back anymore and shoved himself fully inside her. He groaned as he filled her and watched, fascinated, as Nami tipped her head back and moaned in pure ecstasy; almost coming undone when he filled her. 

Zoro wrapped an arm around her waist tugging her closer to him, trying to push deeper into her pulsing, heated core. Her head rested back against the crook of his neck with a blissful sigh.

He lavished her beautiful face with kisses, loving the feel of Nami against him as her pussy gripped his hardness like it never want to let go. He stilled for a moment, gritting his teeth to stop himself from pounding into her.

She blindly reached back, eager to feel any part him against her skin. Her nails scratched at his cheek lightly as he turned his head to kiss her palm before withdrawing his cock partially and pushing back in.

Nami’s breath hitched and he repeated the movement, gradually at first until he settled into a rhythm. 

“Fuck Zoro…” she mewled as the hand on his cheek moved to tangle along his short, green spikes, grabbing it almost painfully.

“Yeah?”

“So good…” she purred, releasing her hold on him as she bent over, placing her hands back on the wall again for leverage.

He gave her just enough space to get into the position she liked; cursing when her walls squeezed him tighter, before seizing her hips and picking up the pace… ramming into to her harder, faster, and deeper. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Her tone hit that familiar pitch whenever she was getting it good from him.

Nami was completely lost in ecstasy now… her head dipping back and forth every time he hit a spot that sent electricity running down to her toes making them curl. Her moans, his heavy panting and groaning, the slapping sound of their sweaty bodies slamming against each other filled the room.

After a particular hard thrust that had her arching her back, Zoro yanked her upright and hard-pressed her on the wall again. His hands grabbed her own, fingers intertwining with hers as he lifted them up above her head so that her palms where flat on the wall, as if he was about to frisk her.

Her fingers fanned out as his clutched at the spaces between and he started pounding into her again. Her breasts bounced up and down, rubbing against the cold wall as he rocked up against her, stimulating her more. 

She was absolutely crazy about the way he had her trapped with his massive body. Everything was so primal. So domineering.

So Zoro.

And damn it was really turning her on so bad when he is this rough with her. 

Her moan was long and lewd when he sank his teeth on her shoulder. And she can tell how it drove him insane by the way he thrust into her harder than before.

The heat in her belly was building up. Her legs where going to give way—she can already feel the way the strength seemed to seep away from them. The only thing that was stopping her from sliding down the floor was Zoro himself… and the way he had restrained against the wall.

Her eyes slammed shut when he prodded her sweet spot, a throaty moan bubbling out of her as a tingling sensation spread from where they were joined towards every part of her body, racing up to tickle and burn her cheeks.

She was so oversensitive now. When he hit it again, she let out a delicious cry. "Zoro. Damn it!" She whimpered. 

She was so close. 

"Zoro I'm..."

“Just,” he huffed. “Come for me Nami.” He slammed into her harder and she sobbed his name as she pressed her face against the wall.

"Oooohh...."

She was coming undone as the heat inside her threatened to burst any second now... she can feel all the muscles in her body tightening.

"Zoro!" She gasped; her hands squeezed his, holding on as if her life depended on it.

"Nami! Fuck!" He rasped as she suddenly clamped around his length and exploded. His own fingers clutched hers almost painfully as her walls convulsed around him, massaging his length as she bathe his cock with her juices until he can no longer hold back as well.

With one hard thrust, she vaguely felt him tense up as he came inside her.

Nami quivered in delight as his warm seed filled her up to the point of overflowing. It trickled down her thighs and amidst her gasps for air, she smiled in satisfaction.

Zoro was face was practically buried on her orange hair as he caught his breath. His sharp exhales were tickling her ears and neck.

They were both winded, unable to move as they tried to recover from such a mind-blowing session.

Nami was still shaking as she leaned against wall for support. She felt so boneless she was half-afraid she her knees would give way and she would just fall on the cold floor. Behind her, Zoro managed to chuckle as he released her hands. Their fingers were still intertwined with each other.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her closer him as they both struggled to catch their breaths.  
  
He kissed her cheek as she tapped his face adoringly. That was great. And hot. He pulled out of her with a low groan as he enveloped her in his arms, nuzzling her neck.

"Hey,” Nami murmured softly after a few minutes, her voice still a bit hoarse from all that moaning. “Join me for a bath?" She invited as she turned around to face him.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
Zoro’s eye was still closed and his breathing has returned to normal. He looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. 

She stood on tiptoes to give him a kiss and her arms went around him to run her hands at the broad expanse of his back. He sighed contentedly as he relaxed more under her caresses. And he returned the favor by kissing her tenderly.

"Come on," Nami coaxed. “We can share the liquor you got from the bar earlier." She suggested with a grin as Zoro opened his eye to gaze at her.

"I know it's outside with your swords and robe. You’re not planning to hog it all to yourself, are you?!"  
  
Zoro raised an eyebrow at that. “You already got a bag-filled with money, those who want to chase you taken care off and hot, rough sex just the way you like it. Now you want my alcohol as well?” He drawled with a roll of his gray eye. “You sure are pushing your luck tonight.”

She reached around to pinch his stupid, delectable ass.

“ _Oi!_ You've already run out of favors from me woman!"

"Hmmm... why do you think I'm inviting you for a bath?"

Nami beamed a smile at him as she waited for the _beli_ to drop on his dense head. 

And luckily it did. 

"Fine." Zoro finally relented as it dawned onto him. "Another round in the tub would be nice." 

This time it was her turn to roll her brown orbs at him. 

He gave her a devilish grin.

“I'm going to make you work so hard to return my favors tonight Nami."

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *


End file.
